thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingenero
Overview Ingenero is a highly essential UNC colony. Confirmed as a habitable planet in 2146, it was labeled a high value colonization target and saw widespread expansion in the years it took to terraform it. The colony was viewed as a perfect candidate for Earth life because of it's day and year lengths, which were very close to Earth's and would require little adjustment compared to other planets. The planet became the host to the single largest ship manufacturing facility in UNC space overtime, and helped the UNMC build their significant colonization fleet. After the initial split of humanity, Ingenero became the UNC's primary constructor for warships and was targeted frequently over the years by the UNC's enemies. History Ingenero was discovered and confimed as an Earth-like planet in the mid 21st century, and was finally arrived at by the UN in 2146. Many other potential planets were put on standby for colonization in favor of Ingenero's attractive Earth-like characteristics. The UNC colonization fleet flocked to the planet by the dozens and began terraforming the planet, because of Ingenero's atmosphere and surface temperature it took a number of years to make it comfortable enough for large populations to live, but when the Terraforming was completed in 2150 the infrastructure was started. Ingenero was officially declared complete in 2185 with a colony capable of sustaining hundreds of thousands of people along with large habitats for wildlife, including the native wildlife already on the planet. Because of the large efforts used on the planet by the fleet, various shipyards and orbital docks were set up to help sustain the ships. Over the years, the shipyards were continued to be built upon until Ingenero had the largest functioning one in all of UNC space, a feat that it still holds even during the current day of the Human-Exohuman War. The planet has become a sort of industrial world for the UNC, and attracts many working citizens and different companies who take advantage of the large ship facilities, still developing infrastructure, large land mass, and extensive underground materials that are constantly mined. To this day, Ingenero continues to be one of the most important and protected planets in the UNC, and remains vital in their ability to supply ships and raw materials to the private sector and especially the military. Recently, the near obliteration of the Sol System Fleet by the Exohumans prompted the UNMC to order large-scale replacements from their colonies, most of which are taken care of by Ingenero's facility. Landscape Ingenero's surface is populated by large continents, and the planet has a higher percentage of land covering it than Earth ( about 45%). However, it does have oceans that are deeper than Earth's and are subject to many explorations even to today. Surprisingly, the land is more like Earth's than most other colonies, with huge mountain ranges and fertile grasslands, which make it perfect for farming. Additionally, the underground of the planet is rich with various minerals and other materials that the UNC uses for many purposes, the most frequent being the manufacturing of Vinculum which is used as armor plating for warships. Much of the surface is also taken up by Ingenero's large shipyards which are constantly in production of material for the UNMC, bringing in lots of revenue to the planet. Due to it's high value, the planet is patrolled by a fluxuating garrison of UNMC troops and ships at all times, some of which have recently been redeployed to Earth to fight the Exohuman onslaught. Environment Initially, Ingenero's climate was colder than Earth's in general but required surprisingly little terraforming to produce temperatures similar to Earth's. With the change in climate, the planet has become very comfortable and is considered one of the most pleasant working and living environments by civilians and military personnel. Ingenero already had plant and animal life when it was discovered by the UNC, one of the planet's most popular exports is the Ingeneran Pomegranate, similar to the Earth fruit it is named after. In addition the Varadan, a type of animal most similar to an Earth deer, is well known for being a prime food choice for the local population. Category:UNC Colonies